(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to buttstocks and more particularly pertains to a new buttstock for increased comfort, accuracy and enjoyment when shooting.